


Haikyuu Danganronpa AU: The beginning

by applelyn_madoka83



Category: Danganronpa, haikyuu
Genre: Execution, Gen, Poison, Self Defense, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83
Summary: Haikyuu Danganronpa AU pt. 1Updates are kinda slow, I am redoing this AU because I had way too many people in this game
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Kiyoko Shimizu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about Danganronpa so I apologize if this is not like the games/anime

Hinata Shoyo-Ultimate Decoy

Kageyama Tobio-Ultimate Setter 

Tsukishima Kei-Ultimate Paleontologist 

Yamaguchi Tadashi-Ultimate Jump Float Server 

Yachi Hitoka-Ultimate Artist 

Nishinoya Yuu-Ultimate Guardian 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke-Ultimate Simp 

Kiyoko-Ultimate Beauty 

Sugawara Koushi-Ultimate Teacher 

Asahi Azumane-Ultimate Fashion Designer 

Daichi Sawamura-Ultimate Police Officer 

Kuroo Tetsurou-Ultimate Buisnessman 

Kenma Kozume-Ultimate Gamer 

Lev Haiba-Ultimate Model 

Akaashi Keiji-Ultimate Manga Editor 

Bokuto Koutarou-Ultimate Spiker 

Oikawa Tooru-Ultimate King 

Iwaizumi Haijime-Ultimate Personal Trainer 

Ushijima-Ultimate Farmer 

Tendou Satori-Ultimate Chocolatier 

Protags: 

Hinata Shoyo 

Kageyama Tobio 

Nishinoya Yuu 

Antags: 

Yachi Hitoka 

Sugawara Koushi 

Iwaizumi Haijime


	2. First Day at School

Rubbing his eyes, Nishinoya sat up, all he remembered was that he wished his grandfather a great day and headed out the door, anything else other than that, he completly forgot. "Ugh...this isn't my bed." Looking all around him, Nishinoya realized that the place he was in wasn't his room, nor his house, no. It was a school, and he wasn't alone. 

Lying amongst his feet were his teammates, many of whom who were still sleeping soundly, some others had already gotten up and started to wander around the school. One of which was his dear kouhai, Hinata Shoyo. "Noya-san!" The redhead excitedly exclaimed, waving his arms and jumping up and down near the staircase, Nishinoya immediately rushed over to the boy, "Shoyo! Do you know what this place is and why we are here?!" Nishinoya muttered anxiously, beads of sweat starting to run down his face from anticipation. 

"No, I don't." Hinata muttered, confused, "to be honest, I don't know what this place even is, but it looks like a school." "That's because it is a school dumbass." Tsukishima sneered, walking past the pair. "Oh shut up Stingyshima!" Hinata shouted, his face getting red from anger and embarrassment, Yamaguchi gave a angelic laugh besides Tsukishima as he turned and looked at the duo, "don't be so harsh Tsukki, but he's right, this is a school, but how did we even get here, and why are we here?" he pondered. 

"It's a big school." Nishinoya muttered staring at the long hallways. Amongst the students, there was Iwaizumi Haijime and Oikawa Tooru, and Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori, and they were having a staredown right in the middle of the weapons hallway. 

"You again." Oikawa leered, cocking his head back in a teasing manner. "Oikawa." Ushijima muttered in a deep and firm tone, "don't" muttered a harsh voice next to Oikawa, Iwaizumi glared at the left handed ace, enraged as he knew the history between the two teens. "If you would've came to our school, you would be at our splendid gym instead of this random school in the middle of nowhere." A vein popped on Oikawa's head as he glared at Ushijima, oh why did they have to be trapped at the same school together, this was not good. 

"Kiyoko-san? Where are you?" Yachi muttered, anxiously looking around, she had not seen the 3rd year in a while and she was starting to get nervous, suddenly all those thoughts faded away when she heard a voice of an angel say "I'm right here Hitoka-chan, no need to worry about me." Turning around, she was greeted with the smiling face of Kiyoko Shimizu who was holding a notebook in hand. Kenma wasn't sure what to think of this new place, but as long as he had his game in hand and Kuroo, he'd be just fine. 

"𝘜𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘶! 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦'𝘴 𝘗𝘦𝘢𝘬! 𝘈𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘮𝘢! 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!" A loud voice screeched through the loudspeaker above them. "What's a Monokuma?" Kageyama muttered, looking dazed and confused, "we have to follow the voice's orders, let's go Kageyama-kun." Sugawara whispered reassuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder, he started walking with the taller first year to the green door with the others. Opening the door, the promising students were greeted with the grinning face of a black and white bear who was sitting in a chair, cross-legged, and holding a wooden stick in its hand, "I see you all have finally arrived, take a seat! Take a seat! There's no need in being shy." It proclaimed, almost in a teasing manner. 

Sitting down, Akaashi nervously gripped Bokuto's hand, to gently reassure him that everything was going to be okay as long as he was here with him. "Welcome to your First Day of School! This school is meant for you to learn fun lessons, communicate with other people, and to 𝘏𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘍𝘜𝘕!" The bear abruptly jumped down from his chair, making him a total of 28" in height, he was quite small, but it didn't stop him from being intimidating to the other students, it reminded Tanaka of the way he had first met Nishinoya, he was short in stature but loud and brash in his words. 

"In order to get out and graduate from the school, you have to do something in order to pass...𝑲𝑰𝑳𝑳 𝑺𝑶𝑴𝑬𝑶𝑵𝑬!" Monokuma gleefully exclaimed, a sparkle in his animated eye. "W-wait?! That's how we get out?! Can't we get out another way? Like escape?" Asahi stammered, tripping over his words. "Yup! You have to 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 someone in order to get out, if I catch you escaping the school grounds, I will have to kill you myself." Monokuma gleamed. 

"OH- I forgot to mention that whenever a body is found, there is a class trial to discuss who you think is the killer." Monokuma snickered, starting to walk away. "Enjoy your stay." The bear snarled, disappearing into the curtains. Turning around, Kuroo looked back down at the blond who was just as shooken up as he was. "Kuroo...do I really have to kill someone?" Kenma muttered, voice quivering as he turned and looked up at the ravenette with wide watery eyes. 

"Well, I dunno, the bear said that we had to do that in order to pass, but I don't think we should kill anyone at all." Kuroo whispered. "This is gonna be one hell of a visit." Tsukishima muttered so low under his breath that nobody else could hear him. 

'𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵' Monokuma snickered.


	3. Free Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens spend a lovely day at school just having fun.

Rubbing his eyes, Tsukishima got up, annoyed that he was still stuck in this hellhole of a school, "ugh, another day, another headache."

Opening the door from his dorm, he was just about to step out when he was almost ran over by Nishinoya and Hinata, who were running across the halls at 30 miles per hour, "geez." Nishinoya and Hinata were playing tag to relieve the tension of the sinister school with strange plans around it, "Shoyo! Got you!" Nishinoya giggled, catching his breath, "Nuh uh! You only got my shirt, and that doesn't count!" Hinata giggled, leaning onto the handrailing. "It's only 8 in the morning and ya'll children decide to run around the school screaming, piss off." Tsukishima muttered, yawning. 

"Stingyshima trying to ruin our fun!" Hinata stuck a tongue out at the teen before running down the stairs, the school's dorms were separated into two floors, one at the top and one at the bottom, and Kageyama's was at the bottom. "C'mon guys, there should be some food around here, let's get some breakfast." Asahi yawned, walking towards the kitchen, "we probably shouldn't, the bear might've poisoned the food here." Sugawara whispered which was almost immediately cut off by a growl from his stomach, "never mind, let's go get some food." 

Grabbing the cereal from the cabinets and milk from the fridge, Sugawara looked around at the school, it's a large school, why don't we go explore it after we finish our food." He said a little bit excited, "well, I don't see why not." Daichi smiled, patting Suga on the back before walking away. After finishing breakfast, the teens started to explore the building, with Hinata, Bokuto, Kageyama, and Akaashi going to explore the gym, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya going to explore the weapons and the aquarium center, Kenma staying back in his dorm, Kiyoko and Yachi hanging out in the garden, Daichi and Suga going to the pool area, Tendou and Ushijima going to the gym too, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi going to the lounge. 

-Aquarium- 

"It's really big, there's a lot of water here." Nishinoya muttered when they all stepped into the aquarium, "well no shit, it's an aquarium." Tanaka chuckled close by, peering into the tank on his right, Tanaka noticed a dark figure that was swimming past him, "hey is that a shark?" Yamaguchi immediately turned his head around, "oh my god yeah it's a shark! Tsukki why would they have a shark in the school?" Tsukishima turned and looked at him, "I don't know, it's none of our concern." He said, pushing his glasses up onto his face. 

-Garden- 

"Umm...Shimizu-san! How long do you think we'll be stuck here in this school?" Kiyoko turned around from digging into a plant, "hm, I'm not sure, probably a while, but at least we all have each other, I guess we will have to wait until the bear gets tired of us so he'll let us go." Yachi looked a little hopeful, "y-yeah! I wanna go back home to my mother and father!" She muttered, nervously. "This place is a little un-nerving don't you think Shimizu-san?" Kiyoko looked back, her glasses shining under the fluorescent lights of the garden, "yes, it is a little un-nerving, but as long as we got each other, I think we will be completely fine, whatcha think Hitoka-chan." 

"Yeah!" Yachi said gleefully. Soon morning turned into afternoon and afternoon turned into the night, "bedtime." Kenma muttered, clicking off the lights and shuffling under the covers before someone came into his dorm, Kuroo. 

"Oi Kenma, you can't just stay in your dorm the whole day." He muttered softly, "I know, it's fine." Kenma giggled, he enjoyed being reprimanded by his best friend because it really showed that someone cares for him too. 

Meanwhile at Tsukishima's dorm, Yamaguchi was there, rambling on and on about the new latest things and the excitement he had felt that day while Tsukishima listened patiently, "Tsukki! I have something to give to you!" Yamaguchi started to walk to his dorm, after a few minutes, Yamaguchi walked back with something shinty and golden in his hands. It was a necklace, not just any necklace, it was a golden shell necklace that could hold notes and little items inside of it. Gently placing the necklace onto Tsukishima's palms, Yamaguchi looked back up at the blond with a glimmer in his eyes. 

"Don't open this until you feel like it's really important" Yamaguchi grinned, holding the necklace in his hands, Tsukishima realized how beautiful it was, "t-thanks Yamaguchi, but you didn't have to." Looking away, Yamaguchi placed his palms onto Tsukishima's cheeks, "it's necessary Tsukki!" Planting a kiss on his lips, Yamaguchi burst into giggles while Tsukishima tried to remain calm. "t-thanks..." Tsukishima stammered blushing, this had been one of a few occasions where they had kissed quite platonically. It was a thing they did so Tsukishima could kiss Yamaguchi without the bother of having to confess to the boy, sure...he had to confess one day, but now wasn't the right time. 

"Tsukki, I'm going with Kuroo to the aquarium, he wants to show me something." Yamaguchi placed a hand on his shoulder before he started to get up. "Huh? why that rooster head?" Yamaguchi tucked a piece of hair behind his ears as he looked down, "don't worry Tsukki I'll be back by tomorrow morning!" "...Alright...go have fun."


	4. Yamaguchi Tadashi

Rubbing his eyes the next morning, Tsukishima peered at the golden shell necklace that Tadashi had given him the other night before stuffing it into his pocket. "Where is that idiot, he better be back by now." He muttered, heading out into the dining hall.

Looking around, he saw the others gathering around, making small talk and eating. Starting to get a little nervous, he decided to go to the aquarium...exactly where Tadashi told him he'd be. "Tsukishima-san." He heard a voice behind him, as he turned he saw Kiyoko, looking a little confused. "Where are you going? Are you hungry?" She asked, Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, "I'm not very hungry, I'm going to the aquarium, don't worry about me, thanks." Walking along the halls of the aquarium, he saw the idiot duo, Hinata and Kageyama. "TSUKISHIMA!" An annoyingly loud voice screamed, putting a hand over his ear, Tsukishima glared at the decoy before peering at the fish tank. "So what are you two idiots doing here..." "U-uhm...we were just checking out the exotic fish exhibit." Kageyama said nervously, it was almost as if he was hiding something from him. 

"You two are acting weird." Tsukishima mumbled, preparing to leave the exhibit and check Tadashi's room, he was interrupted by Hinata, "say, aren't there supposed to be sharks here?" Turning around, Tsukishima gave a glance at the tank, you couldn't really see anything in the tank, except when they got closer and closer..."damn, that's one weird looking fish..." Hinata sneered before Kageyama smacked him on his head and uttered the words... "That's not a fish, that's...Yamaguchi..." 

At that moment, Tsukishima's heart sunk, it was like a piece of him had been ripped apart from him, he was utterly heartbroken. Never again would he hear his giggle and voice when they spoke to each other. Tears formed in his eyes as Hinata and Kageyama started to panic, running back to the dining hall, Tsukishima was left alone with his best friend's corpse. He was beautiful for a corpse, his hands bound in ropes, tape over his mouth, and hair flowing freely, he just seemed so serene. 

"TSUKISHIMA-KUN!" Running up to him was Sugawara and Daichi, faces pale of shock. Taking a look at Tsukishima, then at Yamaguchi, they realized that it was too late. "I'm sorry Tsukishima...let's go." "NO! He can't be dead, he can't be!" Tsukishima screamed back, standing where Yamaguchi's corpse was in the fish tank, he was unmoving and very much unalive, much to his horror, there was a bell. It was very unnerving as the other students came to gather around the tank. 

"𝘈 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯!" That damn annoying ass voice, Tsukishima dreaded what was about to come as he started to turn around and leave the scene. 

Why Tadashi, why him...he was gonna kill whoever had killed him, as he decided to head back to his dorm instead of collect some photos and evidence he noticed that he was crying himself. Sitting on the bed, he peered at the golden shell that Tadashi had given him the night earlier. "I'm sorry Tadashi..." Unknowingly, Hinata had also came inside the room since his door was unlocked, seeing how upset the blond was at losing his friend, Hinata embraced him in a hug that both of them wouldn't speak of again. 

Suddenly there was a voice over the speaker, the same annoying voice of Monokuma..."𝘚𝘰...𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘨𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳," Getting up, Tsukishima clutched the necklace before he silently got up and started walking downstairs. "Poor Yamaguchi-kun, is it really someone in this building who could've done it?!" Yachi muttered, Kiyoko placing a reassuring hand on her back, gently guiding her down the stairs to the red door. 

"THERE'S A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE AND WHAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE IS THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT." Asahi nervously screeched, fumbling around with his hands, he accidentally hit Daichi in the face, "GAHH I'M SO SORRY!" Asahi muttered, bowing profusely, Daichi gave a slight eye roll before dismissing it, "apologize later, Yamaguchi is dead." He said quite calmly. Walking inside the red door, Tendou took the extra time of making sure that everyone was inside the room before he entered the room himself, as there was another announcement, "𝘌𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮..." Monokuma beckoned. 

Once everyone was on the elevator, the silence was quite unnerving as even the loudest people in the room didn't dare to make a noise. Stepping out of the elevator, they were greeted with a room that looked like a Court room from Wish.com. "Well, what do you think? I organized this room to look like a REEALL courtroom!" Monokuma excitedly smirked, "It looks like dog shit." Iwaizumi mumbled, there was a quite murmur of giggles before Monokuma shot back with a angry tone, "HEY! I worked very hard on this room! Anyways, as I was saying, this room will be where all of your fates will be decided!" 

The room was organized in a large circle where everyone could see each other, Akaashi thought that it was a great tactic because you could easily shift your tension onto other people in the room. "I forgot to mention that you have assigned seats" Monokuma sneered, sighing, Tendou looked at Ushijima who was sitting at the other side of the circle as he noticed something particular, Yamaguchi's empty desk had a picture frame of his face on it with a "x" drawn over his face. "Ayo Build a Bear looking ass, what's that picture for?" 

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BUILD A BEAR! I am NOT a build-a-bear bear, I'm Monokuma, and that, oh I put that there, I figured it would feel less...lonely with his picture here to accompany us on this class trial." Monokuma smirked, crossing his legs as he pulled out a clipboard, Tsukishima felt his heart tighten as his eyes were constantly drawn to Yamaguchi's picture frame. "Hmm, let's see here, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘮𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴... 

𝘠𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘛𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵: 8:35𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘺 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘦𝘪, 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘰 𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩: 𝘋𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘓𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩: 𝘈𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘶𝘮

"The class trial begins...NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's death was inspired by @behindthegalaxy7 on TikTok


End file.
